This invention relates to a urological device. In particular it relates to an incontinence device for use by an incontinent female.
An incontinence device previously used includes a tubular vestibulo-vaginal insert and a suction disc around the one end of a drain tube which in use is held in position against the urethral meatus of the wearer to permit drainage of urine into the drain tube.
A disadvantage of this previously known device was that it did not fit all wearers equally well. In particular it was found that women who had borne children required additional means to keep the device effectively in position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device of this kind which can be applied to fit different women effectively.